


The Joke is on You

by mastermeg_0228 (meglw0228)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/mastermeg_0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes jokes with Jacen, and it results in surprising circumstances</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joke is on You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for April Fool’s even though I’m a day late. And I imagine Jys to be around twenty which makes Jacen thirty-five. Give or take a few years.
> 
> **Timeframe:** several years after DN

Jacen really didn’t want to be here. Every few minutes he’d feel someone else throw a look his way. He was getting tired and sick of it. It wasn’t like he was the first person to turn to the dark side. _Even the groom had turned to the dark side_ , Jacen thought bitterly to himself. He had been helping the galaxy again for over a year and he was still receiving hatred for what he had caused.

This was a special day. Jacen knew he’d never be able to leave early. Jaina and Kyp together had been a surprise for everyone, but they all thought it was a fleeting romance. And here Jacen was at their wedding reception.

Jacen was standing farthest from everyone, not wanting to interact with anyone. It was a beautiful day out and that and the alcohol kept him going through the day. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Kyp, it was Jaina. Their relationship had been shaky ever since the Chiss and Kilik crisis. To make matters worse a lot of people here blamed him for Tenel Ka’s death. It didn’t matter that he didn’t do it or that it was possible she was alive.

Jacen looked out across the field. That was the good thing about the reception being outside. It was a beautiful day and it looked peaceful. He was standing at the edge of the bar reaching to grab his glass when he noticed Wes Janson walking towards him.

“Hey Jacen.” Wes sat down next to him and ordered a drink.

“Hey Wes, what are you up to?”

“Well, I was thinking that you might want some company. You looked lonely and I thought you maybe could use some fun,” Wes stated. He looked innocent but underneath the facade he was about to burst.

“Uh huh.” Jacen looked skeptically at Wes. Then he looked over at the people whom Wes had been with minutes before. Wedge and Tycho looked away quickly, but not before Jacen caught their smug grins. “Why do I think I won’t like this?”

“Well, I think a few more drinks would help. My treat.” Wes ordered two more for him and Jacen drank them.

“Now, I think you should help me with an experiment. A friend of mine needs help. See, Jysella Horn broke up with her boyfriend of two years yesterday. She’s been very upset lately and even the wedding hasn’t cheered her. I was hoping you would take her mind off of him.”

“Uh huh. And what exactly do you propose I do?” Jacen looked skeptically at Wes.

“Well, kiss her of course. Lay a big wet one on her.”

Jacen threw his head back and laughed uncontrollably. “You’ve got to be kidding,” Jacen stated between laughs. “It’ll be a tossup to see who kills me first: Corran, Booster, or Valin.

“I might be stupid for going to the dark side but I’m not stupid enough to kiss a Horn.”

“Well, how ‘bout this?” Jacen could tell Wes was getting impatient.

Wes slid a five hundred credit chip to him. Jacen looked at him suspiciously. Jacen picked it up and scrutinized the credit. It certainly looked real.

“What’s this to you? I mean, why do you want me to do this so bad?”

“Well for Jys’s happiness of course. And it might make for a good scene,” Wes added as an afterthought.

“All right fine but I want it known that I’m only doing this for the money.”

Secretly Jacen knew he wouldn’t be happy unless Jysella was happy. _And if this gets her mind off of that idiot_ , Jacen thought, _then I’d do it in a second_. Jacen loved Jysella. It was still a new emotion for him; he had only been aware of it for a week. He had watched Jysella blossom into a young woman and enjoyed the missions they had together.

Their first mission was when he had really started noticing her as a person. They were assigned to help clean up some of the mess he had caused being a dark Jedi. They had run into an ambush and Jacen was surprised when Jysella had saved his life. He was being attacked by three people and had taken a wrong step. Jysella was quick to save him from the death that was inevitable.

That’s when he first realized he liked her. He wanted to spend all of his time with this amazing woman. Now a year later he had the chance to kiss her. _Well if I die_ , Jacen thought, _it’ll be worth it_.

Jacen stood and started walking toward the other guests. Luckily Jysella was standing by herself off to the side. Jacen managed the short distance in a minute.

“Hey Jys.” He smiled at her.

Jysella smiled back but it was only half-hearted. “Hey Jace.”

“How are you?” he asked.

Jysella didn’t feel like lying so she just shrugged her shoulders.

“Anything I can do to help?” Jacen casually glanced away toward Wes, who was now sitting with the other Rouges.

Jysella followed his gaze and caught the smirks on Wes, Wedge, and Tycho. “What’s going on, Jacen?”

“Umm, well Wes told me you broke up with your boyfriend and he paid me to come over here and cheer you up.”

“He paid you.” It was more of a statement than a question. “So how exactly are you supposed to cheer me up?”

“Well...” Suddenly Jacen leaned towards Jysella and pressed his lips against hers. She wanted to push him away but couldn’t find the strength to. His soft lips were sapping every resistance from her body. Jysella knew she didn’t like Jacen, so why was she enjoying this so much. Gently she opened her mouth slightly and relished the feeling of his tongue entangled with hers. She reached her hand up to his neck and pulled him closer, until someone grabbed him and pulled him away.

~~~

Booster and Valin were talking when they noticed Jacen walking over to Jysella.

“Must be talking about their latest mission,” Valin stated. He turned back to his Grandfather.

Suddenly Valin felt Booster’s anger through the Force and turned to see Jacen kissing his sister.

“I’ll kill him.” Valin started walking quickly toward them.

“Not if I get there first.” Booster took off running. When he reached them he grabbed Jacen by the tunic and jerked him away from Jysella. Valin finally caught up to him and his dad, Corran having seen them running, wasn’t far behind. Booster was the first to speak up. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Well...,” Jacen started but Jysella interrupted.

“I kissed him, you should blame me.”

“If you think I’m blind, then you have another think coming.” Booster wasn’t swayed and continued to glare at Jacen. Unfortunately for Jacen, his loud voice had attracted a gathering of people.

“Well, someone asked me to kiss Jys.”

Corran who had watched Jacen with Wes earlier asked, “So if Wes Janson asked you to jump off a cliff you’d do that too?”

“Yep, sure.”

Jacen was completely unaware of what was happening till he saw a shadow cross his face. A second later the hand made contact and he was left with a stinging sensation.

“Jys, what did you do that for?” Jacen asked massaging the spot where her hand had hit.

“If you ever say anything like that again, they won’t get the chance to kill you. I’ll do it myself.”

Jysella was angry and Jacen couldn’t understand why. She didn’t like him, so why should she care if he died. In an attempt to gauge her feelings for him he opened himself to the Force and probed her.

Jysella was a hard person to read and usually she kept her emotions hidden behind anger. Jacen was able to decipher one emotion. He suddenly smiled at her and her shields went up.

“As much as I might like to see Jysella kill you,” Booster started with a wicked grin, “I’d like it more if you stayed away from her. Period.”

When Jacen didn’t move Booster put one hand on his hip while his other hand fingered his blaster.

“All right fine you win this round but I will be back.” Jacen stepped away from them and started around the crowd when he sent one last thought to Jys.

_I enjoyed the kiss too_.

~~~

The reception had ended thirty minutes ago and Jysella was finally able to get away from Valin, her new watchdog. She watched Jacen disappear behind a building and ran to catch up with him. When she turned the corner she nearly collided with him. To keep from falling she reached out to him.

“Jacen...?”

“I felt you following me and I stopped to wait for you.”

Jysella looked at his lips as he spoke. She hadn’t been able to get the kiss out of her mind for the rest of the day. Being this close now only made her want to kiss him again.

“So what did you want, Jys?”

“You know what I want. I think it was wrong of you to accept Wes’s bet and I think the money should be mine.”

“Ok.” Jacen leaned down and captured her lips in another kiss. The need for air drove them apart this time. “Here.” Jacen handed her two hundred fifty credits. “You can have the other half when I get what I want.” Jacen smirked and continued walking.

~~~~~

 


End file.
